


【他人即地狱/祖宗cp】—高跟鞋与兔耳朵 R

by XLMY



Category: Hell is Other People
Genre: M/M, 祖宗cp, 肉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLMY/pseuds/XLMY
Summary: 高跟鞋，兔耳，蒙眼，办公室后入，射尿，高潮控制【pwp】
Relationships: 祖宗
Kudos: 433





	【他人即地狱/祖宗cp】—高跟鞋与兔耳朵 R

《高跟鞋与兔耳朵》

徐文祖又杀人了。

这回，是尹宗佑的新任上司，一个尖酸刻薄的更年期女人。她在深夜的办公室，被人拿高尔夫球杆敲碎了头骨。

血溅得到处都是，既不优雅，也不美观。

徐文祖丢开球杆，靠坐在办公桌上，百无聊赖地舔了舔指尖的血。

臭的。他嫌恶地皱起鼻子。

“你又杀人了。”尹宗佑平静地说。

他就端坐在三个隔间开外的转椅上，膝头码着刚打印出来的热气腾腾的资料。衬衣整整齐齐，像是普通上班族，唯一不平凡的，大概是他被反缚的双手。

是的，他被反绑在椅子上，强迫欣赏这一出好戏。

“亲爱的，你不喜欢吗？”徐文祖露出困惑的表情，“她刚才可是叫嚣着让我先杀你呢！”

“……”

半小时前，他闯进门，举着一把仿制模型枪，干净利索地制服了办公室里唯二的职员。女上司痛哭流涕，跪求凶手要杀就先杀那名平平无奇的男下属。

“她大概还不知道，你是我的情人吧……亲爱的？”

“……”

“你看，她总是逼你加班，总是占用我们宝贵的夜间游戏时间……”徐文祖缓步走到尹宗佑面前，半跪下来，“我杀了她，你不开心吗？”

尹宗佑冷冷评价：“你弄得太脏了……唔！”

他的头发被人用力薅住，脑袋后仰，被迫接受了一个异常粗暴的吻。

徐文祖贪婪地啃噬他，撕咬他，直到逼迫他低吟出声，才渐渐放缓动作。

那具不成人形的尸体就躺在几米开外，颈骨扭成不自然的形状，眼神空洞地望着两个男人狂乱接吻。

“你是嫌我脏吗，亲爱的？”徐文祖慢条斯理地逗弄他。

尹宗佑别过头，用力一挣却没能挣开——手臂在背后绑的很紧，鲜红的绳子几乎勒紧肉里，勾勒出诱人的线条。

“放心，你很快会比我更脏的。”

徐文祖离开了片刻，回来时，手中捧着一只鞋盒。

他哼着歌打开，露出里面一双漂亮的黑色高跟鞋，鞋面锃亮而鞋底血红，一看就价格不菲。

“你们领导新买的限量版呢，是不是很好看？”

徐文祖有自己的审美，并不需要尹宗佑的赞同。

他半跪下来，握住宗佑的脚踝，很轻柔地扯下了袜子，并试着套上了那双鞋。

尹宗佑个子不高，脚也小巧，常年不见光，是白生生地一团，脚趾洁净圆润，足背能看见淡色的血管。

他能穿进女人的鞋子，或者说，这双鞋禁锢在他脚上，有种非常迷人的倒错感。

尹宗佑本人显然不这么认为，他不适地蹭了蹭，想要踹开鞋子，却被牢牢按住了。

徐文祖仰起头笑了笑，抬手抽掉了转椅，强迫他站起身来。

尹宗佑低低惊呼了一声，修长的双腿微微打着颤，足尖传来的尖锐的压迫感。

背后反缚的双手并不能帮助他保持平衡，他很艰难地站立着，心中莫名想到，原来女人每天都要穿着这种刑具出门吗，可真是……

他并没能想得太远，因为徐文祖从公司的样品中随手捞了个兔耳头箍，强行夹在他头上。

“……”

尹宗佑知道自己现在的模样滑稽极了，对方唇边正挂着愉悦的笑。

“来，亲爱的。”徐文祖扯起他的领带，强迫他往前走了两步。

“亲爱的，你就像一只熟透了的兔女郎。”  
【【【有序上车】】】  
撕拉一声，衬衫被扯开的声音在黑暗中异常刺耳。

尹宗佑只觉胸前一凉，衬衣便挂在了臂弯上，彻底暴露了前夜狂欢在他身上残留的爱痕。

徐文祖摸索着撬开他的唇，修长的手指伸进去翻搅，夹住薄而鲜红的舌尖，用力地捏弄亵玩。

尹宗佑被逼出一声含糊的呻吟，轻轻摇着头，腿抖得几乎站立不住。

“啧，你硬了。”徐文祖不怀好意地顶了顶他胯间。

来不及吞咽的银丝顺着红艳的唇角垂落，丝丝缕缕地沾染胸膛，无助又诱人。下一秒，他饱满的双唇间被勒进了一条领带。

尹宗佑紧闭的睫毛颤了颤。他记得这条领带，这是去年圣诞时，智恩邮寄给他的礼物。

——他们不再是恋人了，但还偶尔联系。

“你真脏。”徐文祖轻声道，“到处都在流水，不堵起来怎么行呢？”

尹宗佑无法反驳，只能勉强发出一声模糊的呜咽。

无可否认，尽管被这样粗暴地对待，他的身体却诚实地兴奋起来。

他被重重推倒在影印台上，洁白的纸张翩然飞起，有些落在他身上，痒痒的，更多的掉在地上，不知名的液体一滴一滴落下，足印凌乱，将白纸染上污浊的色彩。

尹宗佑趴在正中，敏感的乳尖接触到冰凉的桌面，偶尔被纸张边缘划过，瞬间挺立起来，随着动作来回摩擦，疼痛里又带着酥麻。

影印台的位置偏高，他连膝盖也不能自由弯曲，高跟鞋让他难受极了，却被人死死按着脊背，怎么也无法挣脱开来。

徐文祖游刃有余地按着他，任凭他呜呜叫唤，手下动作不停，抽出皮带，又扯下了对方仅存的西装裤。

“呵，有这么喜欢吗，亲爱的？”

徐文祖整个人覆上来，冰凉的指尖向下摸索，准确地攥住了他渐渐挺立起来的阴茎。

“你在发抖。”

对方恶劣地将高跟鞋带来的肌肉颤抖归咎于兴奋。

“唔……哈啊。”尹宗佑偏过头，瞪了他一眼。

随后，他便被夺去了视野。徐文祖抬手脱下黑色T恤，兜头裹住了他的脸。

T恤很厚，也很闷，满满都是徐文祖气息。尹宗佑吃力地喘着气，视野黑暗，每一秒每一次呼吸，全都浸透了对方的气味。

——就像被标记了的雌兽。

徐文祖狂热的吻落在他痉挛的背部，沿着脊椎的凹陷一路往下，舔舐着两旁的腰窝，最后亲了亲他不断颤抖的臀肉。

黑暗里，触觉变得格外敏感。

尹宗佑甚至能觉出对方唇线的纹路，或是掌心里粗糙的茧子。

他的臀向来很翘，尤其是这样一个淫辱的姿势，更凸显出那处浑圆的轮廓。徐文祖信手拍了一巴掌，又捏了捏，白腻的软肉从指缝溢出，手感好极了，几乎瞬间就让他兴奋起来。

润滑剂被手指带入体内时，尹宗佑不安地扭了扭，结果又被按着腰扇了几巴掌。

几声皮肉接触的脆响，混合着身下人呜咽含糊的求饶。

徐文祖似乎爱上了这个新游戏，从一旁抽了本薄薄的册子，直打得那处白嫩的皮肤红肿发烫，火辣辣的，像熟透的蜜桃。

按上去时，绵绵密密地疼，大力揉搓时，痛觉里又藏了一丝磨人的快感。

尹宗佑被折磨得不断挣扎，扭腰摆臀，却连从桌上站起身都做不到。

“亲爱的，以前我站着操你，总得俯低身子，”徐文祖倾身覆上，叼着他敏感的耳垂反复嚼弄，“今天似乎不用了，你踮得很高呢。真努力啊，怎么，是故意想让我快点上你吗？”

尹宗佑打了个哆嗦，耳边的热意一直蔓延到侧脸，又往下染红了白皙的胸膛。

下一秒，他整条腿都绷直了，踮着的足尖不断颤抖，背在身后的指尖被突如其来的贯穿刺激得扭曲攥紧，又被徐文祖一根一根掰开，耐心地舔弄过去。

他们前一夜刚做过，小穴熟练地欢迎熟客的入侵，烂熟的媚肉搅弄勾引，让粗长的阳具顷刻间捅到了底。

“哈啊！”

尹宗佑猛地后仰了一下，腰背绷出漂亮的弧度，勒紧的口中喘出一声带着哭腔的长长的呻吟。

徐文祖的呼吸也粗重了一些：“看，就像这样。唔，一下子到底，你很喜欢的吧？”

尹宗佑拼命摇头，清秀的面孔因快感扭曲起来，口涎和眼泪糊了一脸。

“不许撒谎。”

“唔……啊……”

“你看你，多像一只发情的兔子。”徐文祖一下一下地操他，顶得桌子直直撞上墙壁，“耳朵也像，叫声也像，下贱又淫荡，仅仅被摸着后背都能射出来。”

“呜嗯……”

“但是，不行哦，”徐文祖猝然攥紧了他的根部，“不行哦，小兔子。你今天是一只小母兔，怎么能随意射精呢？”

“不……唔嗯……哈啊！”

尹宗佑快疯了，脸上蒙着黑T恤，脚被高跟鞋勒得发疼，小腿肌肉绷紧到极限，几乎要抽筋，下身又被另一个男人死死攥在手里不得解放。

“呜……求、哈啊……嗯……”他挣扎着扭过身，柔媚的桃花眼里溢满了泪，在布料上洇湿了两团深色印记。

徐文祖充耳不闻，沉默地干着他。

尹宗佑拼命扭动着，肠道深处的高温与痉挛令人舒爽至极。

徐文祖被他的“撒娇”微妙地被取悦了，轻声道：“小母兔不能射精，不过，撒尿还是允许的。”

“亲爱的，我松开你，你尿出来给我看，好不好？”

尹宗佑被刺激得有些神志不清，甚至听不清他说了什么，只是一味地胡乱点头。

男人猛地将他抱起来翻了个面，仰面朝上摁在桌案，暂时解放了他受难的腿与足。

性器在体内翻转划过的感觉过于激烈，尹宗佑不自觉地蹬了蹬腿，猛地扬起脖子，无声地到达了一次高潮。

他没能射出来，因为徐文祖还是紧攥着他的囊袋与阴茎，可他的后穴不断收缩绞紧，浑身的肌肉微微颤抖着，足以见出这是一次来势凶猛的干性高潮。

徐文祖笑了笑，松开手，从一旁端起温热的茶水，缓缓浇上对方泛着潮红的腹肌和胸膛。

“你尿了。”他恶劣地欺骗他。

尹宗佑什么也看不见，茫然地沉浸在可怕的高潮里，感官一片模糊。

我真的……尿了吗？

像母兔一样，被操得尿了出来？

他打了个激灵，整个人都因为羞耻而蜷缩起来。

可徐文祖并不允许，他按住他的胸膛，再扯开那两条修长的腿，强迫他保持着放荡而坦诚的姿势，继续慢条斯理地干了进去。

这回，他的速度很慢，每次顶入，都稳稳地擦过那一点。

干性高潮的不应期很短暂，尹宗佑很快又来了感觉，还未解放过的下身涨得发疼。

徐文祖俯身，一口咬住了他的喉结，一路往下，在轮廓清晰的锁骨上磨了磨牙。

尹宗佑的骨架很小，很适合被拿捏在手里肆意把玩。徐文祖从上到下玩了个痛快，最后抬起手，掐住了他的脖子。

“咳……”

被裹在T恤里，又像牲口一样被勒住了嘴，尹宗佑连咳嗽也是细弱的。

窒息令第二轮高潮来得更为猛烈。徐文祖只随便干了两下，这只可怜的小兔子便痉挛着射了出来。

这次他是真的射了，白浊的液体染脏了起伏的腰腹，甚至沾上了他胸前挺立的乳珠，情色极了，也诱惑极了。

尹宗佑被高潮刺激得愈发敏感，虚弱地摇着头，哀求对方停下操弄，可徐文祖并不打算就此放过他。

他缓缓收紧手掌，令窒息的感觉愈发强烈，配合着激烈的抽插，尹宗佑就像离了水的活鱼一样剧烈挣动着。

片刻后，徐文祖重重撞进他体内，顿了顿，深深地射进了小兔子的肚子里。

而尹宗佑颤了颤，半软不硬的前端竟也再度流出了液体。

这次是尿。

他被硬生生操出了尿。

徐文祖掀开他的衬衫，尹宗佑的脸上一塌糊涂，沾满了泪水和汗水，浓黑秀挺的睫毛黏糊糊地粘在一起。

徐文祖强迫他低下头，看清楚自己脏污的身体。

“这次是真的尿呢，”徐文祖低声笑着，舔弄他的耳廓，“你真脏啊，亲爱的。”

尹宗佑还沉浸在三次高潮的余韵里，不断地打着哆嗦，头顶的兔耳朵也跟着发抖，舌尖无力地抵在齿间，一副被玩坏了的模样。

狂乱过后，徐文祖重新戴上了款款深情的面具。他解开尹宗佑的束缚，抱着他，轻柔地吻他，小鸟儿似的，啄去情人面孔上狼狈的汗与泪，勾出他的舌尖细细逗弄。

“喜欢高跟鞋吗，亲爱的？下次再帮你选几双怎么样？”

尹宗佑终于恢复了些许理智，眼眶还泛着红，眼神却冷静下来，透着些许疏离。

他随手丢开缠在腕上不成样子的衬衣，套上了徐文祖的T恤。T恤很大，一直盖到大腿，遮住了暧昧的痕迹。

“愣着干什么，去收拾啊。”尹宗佑坐起身，抬起光裸的小腿踢了踢徐文祖。

“你弄得满地都是dna呢，亲爱的。干脆放火吧，怎么样？”

“随你。”尹宗佑双手撑在身后，从桌子边缘垂下双腿晃荡，百无聊赖地歪过头，“快点弄好，我脚疼。”

他的足尖确实泛了红，小拇指附近还蹭破了皮，和白皙的皮肤形成了鲜明的对比。

徐文祖笑起来：“辛苦了，亲爱的。”


End file.
